Lotus Assassin Fortress
"This is the fortress of the Lotus Assassins. It was built amid the graves of a thousand generations, the tomb of the Emperor at its core". :–The Watcher :"I've seen many things in my life that scare me, many of them with you, I might add. This place terrifies me. My knees are shaking so badly I'm going to have bruises." :–Henpecked Hou The Lotus Assassin Fortress was located at the far end of the Necropolis and was built into the tomb that originally was meant to be the final resting place of Emperor Sun Hai. The Player, at Silk Fox's request, infiltrates the Lotus Assassin Fortress in order to gather information on Death's Hand. Hall of Induction Golem Press This is the highly-complex and intricate machine that manufactures the clay golems that, when combined with spirit shards produced by the Soul Extractor, become sentient and obedient instruments of the Emperor's will. The Press requires two people working in unison to operate properly, and is currently run by Mold Master Gi and Mold Master Soto. If asked about the machine, they will explain some of how it operates, notably a primary cause of it malfunctioning. Phoenix Oil, used to heat the Press during its operation, will cause the machine to run too hot if too much oil is added. When the Spirit Monk assassinates Master Shin, his body is thrown into the Golem Press and crushed, making it appear as if he fell in and was killed by it. Soul Extraction Room This room takes its name from the eerie and cold device it houses. The Soul Extractor quickly and painfully kills the victim subjected to its four cauldrons, which are overturned remotely, dumping their glowing, silvery-green contents onto the person below. Swiftly, skin and flesh are burned away, leaving a charred skeleton and a spirit shard behind. The Soul Extraction Room is under the charge of Lotus Acolyte Go Rin, who operates the Soul Extractor. Prison Level This is where the Lotus Assassins keep various prisoners; ranging from slaves and average citizens of the Empire who have questioned the Emperor's actions, to magisters who have spoken out against the Emperor, all of whom are to be used to create spirit shards. Near Ground Level Mine This Mine level is fairly barren except for an area toward the back, marking: "Small cracks in the mine allow a few beams of light from outside. An emaciated slave might be able to reach the surface, but no one else would fit". If you choose to free the slaves on the Prison Level, they mention this as an escape route. Abandoned Deep Level Mine This ancient chamber was once part of a mine, and is the deepest and most remote point of the Fortress from the surface. Rarely used or visited by anyone, it holds the grave of Zeng Sai, The Tree That Defies Fire, a warlord who threatened the Jade Empire early on in its history. Inner Chamber *Master Gang: The Lotus Assassin that the Player is assigned to after becoming an Acolyte. *Acolyte Trainer Guang: One of Master Gang's subordinates and is responsible for training Master Shin's acolytes *Merchant Kia Jong: A slave to the Lotus Assassins, he works as a merchant and is also related to Kia Min, a student from the Two Rivers School. *The Watcher: A Lotus Assassin tasked with guarding the entrance of the Lotus Assassin Fortress. *Master Shin: Master Gang's superior. *Executioner Zogu: Master Shin's superior. *Attendant Kitan: An acolyte and also one of Master Shin's attendants. *Attendant Kai Feng: One of Master Shin's attendants. Unlike the other three, he is a fully-fledged Lotus Assassin. Category:Locations